rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
White Fang
The White Fang is a radical political organization in Remnant. It is first mentioned in Episode 1. Described as being a "once peaceful organization," the White Fang is reported to have disrupted a Faunus civil rights protest. Further comments in Jaunedice, Pt.2 and The Stray confirms that the White Fang is a Faunus orignization that uses violent means to counter the perceived and actual discrimination that Faunus receive from Humans. It is described as having been in a bloody conflict with the Schnee Dust Company that has included theft, disappearances, murders and sabotage of SDC activities. Weiss Schnee claimed that the White Fang wants to wipe out humanity. It is unclear whether this statement is accurate or if this is just how Weiss interprets their actions, as she is understandably biased against the movement. However, Blake Belladonna did not deny this accusation, instead minimizing it by saying they are "extremely misguided" Faunus. History After the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between Faunus and Humans. However, Humankind continued to discriminate the Faunus, prompting the White Fang to become the voice of the Faunus. Initially, they took the classical forms of nonviolent political protest with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way. Then, approximately five years before the present day, after fruitless attempts to be accepted by the Humans as equals, the leader of the White Fang stepped down and was replaced by a new leadership who didn't share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new leadership, the White Fang adopted its current violent and aggressive behavior. Amongst the direct actions organized were the firebombing of stores that refused to serve Faunus and the theft or sabotage of cargo trains originating from organizations that used Faunus labor. Under its new leadership, the White Fang retaliated against the people and organizations who once treated them as lesser beings and slaves. Ironically, in an attempt to gain equality and make the Faunus race free from fear, the White Fang itself had become a cause of fear and hatred amongst Humans and Faunus alike. If some Humans now treat Faunus as equals, it is not out of any true respect, but only from their fear of the actions of the White Fang. The Schnee Dust Company is a particular recent target of White Fang. In The Shining Beacon, Blake criticized the company, claiming it was notorious for its "controversial labor forces". This seems to mesh with her later statement that White Fang targeted companies that exploited Faunus laborers. It is unknown if the SDC really does abuse Faunus workers or if it is just targeted as a prominent Human corporation that employs large number of Faunus workers. Activities Amongst the known crimes committed by the White Fang has been the murder of several SDC executives and the theft of a whole train car full of Dust. Additionally, White Fang is stated to have "disrupted" more peaceful Faunus rights activities, causing them to turn violent. They now set fire to shops that refuse to serve the Faunus, steal cargo that use Faunus labor and orchestrate organized attacks. Previously, the White Fang had participated in peaceful protests until their turn to violence. During Black and White, it is revealed that the White Fang and Roman Torchwick have what Roman calls a "joint business venture". Despite Roman's and White Fang's prejudices against each other's species, they have decided to work together. However, knowingly or unknowingly, the organization is, in fact, following the agenda of the mysterious Cinder Fall and her associates. The attempted Dust heist in Black and White also demonstrates the degree to which White Fang has developed as a powerful paramilitary organization in the five years since it has begun openly espousing a military solution to the issue of Faunus discrimination. The organization deploys at least five Bullheads to steal large shipping containers full of Dust. Unlike the normal civilian models, at least three of these aircraft were equipped with a fast-firing machine-cannon under the nose. Additionally, each aircraft was carrying a dismount squad of at least five fighters, equipped with rifle-like weapons and swords, who are clearly trained in airborne assault tactics. This demonstrates the degree to which the organization has become a serious military power in its own right. Members Blake is known to be a former member of White Fang. It is logical to assume that Adam Taurus is also a member given that the two were involved together in an attempt to destroy a SDC cargo train. Blake was clearly disturbed at the thought of murdering the train's crew, but still fought to prevent the shipment from reaching its destination. She cut it loose from its locomotive so that the cargo could be stolen. Blake later told Weiss that she regarded the White Fang's members as 'misguided'. Although she clearly still espouses the movement's core beliefs, it is also clear that she no longer agrees with the methods it is using to achieve its ends, and would prefer to gain equality through other means that don't require violence. It is revealed that the White Fang's former leader advocated peaceful protests and rallies, but the new leader had a new way of thinking and replaced the protests with organized attacks, which was the main reason Blake left. *Blake Belladonna (former member) *Adam Taurus Weaponry and Abilities Certain members such as the likes of Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna are shown to be extremely skilled operatives with unique weaponry. The movement's ordinary fighters are armed with pistols, rifles and swords and do not seem to be a match for a skilled Huntsman or Huntress. However, they are seen to be able to acrobatically deploy from Bullhead VTOLs and land on their feet, suggesting that they are quite agile and are trained in low-altitude airborne deployment. They also have acquired mechs, provided by Roman Torchwick and his associates. Trivia *The White Fang shares its name with a novel written by Jack London, as well as the character the novel is named after. The novel follows the perspective of White Fang, a wolfdog, as he sees the world of Humans and endures the hardships it brings, which turn him savage. By the end of the novel, White Fang is tamed by a man named Weedon Scott, and his savage nature turns into a more peaceful one, until he eventually saves Scott's life. *Although the general attitude of the organization appears to show that they think very little of Human life, they still appear to have a strong loyalty to each other. This is demonstrated in Episode 16 when Blake interrupts their robbery and threatens Roman. Despite his obvious authority over them, when Blake shows them that she is a Faunus and refers to them as "brothers of the White Fang", they lowered their weapons and were reluctant to attack. This is likely due to the fact their movement is intended to benefit Faunus. Category:Organizations Category:White Fang